A brunet, A raven, A song
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: Levi is a famous pianist and Eren is a young piano tuner, the two have been in love for two years, but a sudden obstacle blocks their way! Will they cross over it or will they fall before it? (I might change the title since it's something i came up with really quickly)
1. Chapter 1

**A brunet, A raven, A song Chapter 1**

**tuturu~~ XD hi guys and i bring you, A brunet, A raven, A song! It's an idea i had when i was watching Detective Conan 12th movies so yea, music stuff related. Special thanks to Luke-Lindsedt-san since well, i was struggling with a thingy in the story and he helped me! But i don't think he knows, but i'm going to put a thanks here anyways~ Another Ereri fic, and yea, AU where Levi is a pianist and Eren is a piano tuner! Have fun reading...**

* * *

Eren casually walked down the familiar corridor in the mansion of his special one, admiring the structure and decorations like always. It's like every single time he came here, the mansion always looked different. More beautiful and more elegant. The brunet kept walking until he saw that door with the special design thats different from all the other doors. The door that lead to the room he and his special one would always spend almost an entire afternoon in.

A beautiful melody could be heard drifting around the mansion, and as usual Eren stopped outside and leaned against the doorframe, relaxing himself and enjoy the soothing melody played by the man he has loved for almost two years now, and still madly in love with. The brunet's smile faded and a confused expression appeared on his face when the melody suddenly came to a halt. A deep, cold voice resounded within the quiet mansion.

"If you're here then hurry up and get in here. I don't have all day."

"Eren sighed gently. _I got noticed again huh?_

The brunet slowly twisted the doorknob and walked inside. A small grin crept up his face at the sight of a slender figure sitting at the grand piano, back turned.

* * *

Levi stood up casually, but in Eren's eyes it was filled with grace. The raven turned around, usual emotionless expression gazing up at Eren. He frowned and kicked the brunet, grumbling something like "you're too tall…" Eren smiled gently, not minding the kick at all and pulled Levi into a hug, tight but filled with love. Levi didn't speak, only responded by hugging the brunet back, enjoying the warmth of another body.

The two had been lovers for two years now, a pianist and a piano tuner. Levi had called up the number by suggestion of Hanji saying their services were top-notch and had great pricing, then Eren came. The bright smile on his face made the raven's heart move a little, but soon it was forgotten. The first few times, they would chat casually while Eren tuned his beloved piano. Then one day, he confessed.

"_I love you, Levi-san." _

Nothing fancy, nothing especially romantic, just a simple I love you. Of course levi rejected him straight away, saying they're both guys and he wasn't interested in romance right now. But when he caught a glimpse of Eren's expression filled with pain, something changed. Since it was only for a split second and soon replaced with a usual bright smile, the raven thought it was just his brain messing with him. Ever since though, Levi started thinking about the brunet from time to time, his gentle smile, his tall well-built body and those slender fingers of his used for tuning.

Then it happened. One day Levi had gone out drinking with his old friends Hanji and Erwin. Normally he wouldn't go, but the constant thinking of a certain brunet annoyed him. Erwin as usual, no matter how much he drank he kept that warm smile, Hanji got drunk after three cups and started blabbering nonsense. The raven was a bit drunk too, but he was the quiet drunk and just kept sipping his drink. In the end, Erwin decided to drive Hanji home and call up someone to pick Levi up. The only other contact Levi had besides him and hanji in his phone was a person named "brat".

Even now, remembering how it began, Levi would smirk at how under guarded he was, but he never felt much regret.

He could remember minor details of that night, It was something like Eren bringing him a cup of cold water, then his body's sensors wasn't working properly, thus having a hard time to drink the liquid. Levi then heard the brunet mutter something like "Excuse me…" From that point on, the only things he remembered was a pair of gentle lips on his, the feeling of something cold sliding down his throat, low and husky whispers of his name and the body warmth of a man close to his. Levi pretty much figured out that he's in love with the brat, but a man like him, admitting his feelings took another two weeks. He still remembers the smile on Eren's face, and tears of joy rolling down the side of his face. _Stupid brat._

* * *

"Levi-san…" Once again, just like the voice he used two years ago, Eren whispered into Levi's ears and lifted his face up. Emerald eyes stared into raven eyes and they closed at the same time, then their lips met. The brunet have gotten better at kissing again. It's something Levi could always tell, how the way Eren's tongue moved differently every time and how it explored the raven's mouth made him shiver slightly.

"I called you here for tuning my piano, not for making love." The two separated, and the first thing Levi said instantly turned off the mood. Eren smiled awkwardly and let go of Levi, then headed for the cupboard where he always kept his tools. He'd stopped bringing them since his visits were pretty often. Sometimes when he was tuning the piano, he'd smile at Levi, since he realised that the piano wasn't really out of tune at all. _Levi-san really is cute!_

"Say Levi-san,"

"Hmm?" Levi sat legs crossed on the piano seat, sipping the special blend of tea Eren made for him and reading some random magazine about piano music. He looked up at Eren, then back down at his magazine.

"Your next performance is…soon right?" Eren paused a little during his sentence, but continued. The raven raised an eyebrow at him, but ignored it and replied.

"I think it's in a week. Why?" This time, Levi put down his magazine and his tea, focusing on Eren who was now testing the piano's sounds, making sure it's not out of tune or anything. After a few plucks and pressing keys, he smiled satisfyingly at his work, then turned his eyes to meet pure black ones.

"Nothing. Just curious."_  
_

"Is that so…anyways, do you have anything after this?"_ This brat seems out of it today..._

"Well I'm finished already, but no I don't have anything important to do. Why?"

"I'm too tired to cook since that stupid Hanji made a mistake in my timetables and I had to fix it all by myself this morning. Later go out shopping and make something for the both of us."

"If Levi-san comes with me then I'll go." The raven glanced the brunet's way with piercing eyes, but they soon softened at the bright aura Eren was giving off and he sighed.

"Fine. We're leaving in five minutes so you better hurry up and get ready brat."

"Okay!"

_Sorry Levi-san. But,_

_This might be the last meal I'll cook for you…_

* * *

**This is not going to end sadly i promise! No! Anyways yea, i hope i'm getting better at grasping Levi's personality and stuff, but we all improve so i guess i shouldn't worry too much. Chapter two might be a while since, well i'm kinda sick right now and yea, school is still going on so i'll try to update it within a week, but if not i'll just work hard and update ASAP! As usual,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A**** Brunet, A Raven and a Song Chapter 2**

**Hello minna~~ I bring you the next chapter~~ And yea, this chapter didn't turn out as good as i thought it would be, but this is really the best i could think of so yea...sorry if this didn't meet your expectations. And sorry to Golden-Garden-san, i tried making it longer but, it's just the usual amount 1000-2000 words. I can't write really long chapters...anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Levi~~" Hanji waved energetically to the raven walking towards her, but Levi only glanced her way and kept walking. The brunette pouted her mouth unhappily and followed after, it was her job after all as his manager.

"So, have you finished the brochure for my next performance yet?"

"Hai! And you're going to be performing at the Grand Maria Hall! I reserved it moths earlier for you since I know you love that place~" Levi let a small grin climb up his face, glad that for once Hanji did something that was actually to his taste.

"Good work. Is there an estimated amount of guests yet?"

"Let's see…" Hanji opened up her black file she's been holding and flipped a few pages. She smiled and looked back at the raven, a big grin on her face.

"Around 500,000 people have reserved their seats! As usual, it went above my expectations ne~ as expected of our best of the best pianist, Levi!" Hanji acted over dramatically and pointed at Levi in a weird pose, only earning the back of the thin figure, walking away.

"Good to know. I'm going to try out my tuxedo then." Wasting no more than a few words, Levi walked away, but his ears caught some silent chatter and stopped in his tracks.

* * *

"…So it's true…"

"yea I know right! I just happened to walk by and overheard their conversations!"

"But he's Levi sensei's favourite right? Will Levi choose a new piano tuner?"

_New piano tuner…Eren?_

"Ah…and I really liked Eren-san…I'll miss him…" One of the girls sighed, not noticing or hearing the calm footsteps walking towards them.

"Instead of wasting time on gossiping, why don't you people properly do your work." The girls flinched when they heard Levi's voice, and they slowly turned around. The raven had his usual emotionless expression, but the girls were only new so they never got used to this and nodded quickly with fear then ran off.

"Ah Levi! Don't go scaring off our part timers!"

"They weren't doing their work so I simply scolded them. Nothing more."

"Ahh…Who's going to be able to put up with your attitude now that Eren is going back to Germany…" Hanji sighed.

"…Germany?" Levi eyed the brunette with a questioning gaze. Hanji kept talking, not remembering the fact that she was supposed to keep quiet about this.

"Ahh well I heard from him the other day that apparently his father wants him to go and inherit the Jaeger hospital or something, and i…wasn't supposed…to…tell…you…" As Hanji spoke, she slowed down and went even quieter, finishing her sentence in a mumble. Sweat ran down her face. The brunette could feel the dark aura the raven gave off, and Hanji knew. The raven right now needs to be left alone.

"Ahaha well I have to go now since Erwin…needed me…for something…so…see ya!" Hanji let out a few dry laughs and ran away at full speed, not daring to look behind to see what kind of expression was on Levi's face.

* * *

"Is that so…looks like I need to have a small chat with that brat…" Levi mumbled out the words, low enough so only he could hear. Having an expression filled with unexplainable emotions, Levi pulled out his phone and clicked the keyboard at lightning speed. One final press, the phone beeped as it tried to connect to a certain brunet.

"…Levi-san?" After a few beeps, the usual soothing voice came from the speakers. However, Levi didn't care.

"You're going back to Germany?" The raven didn't bother hiding his intention. The man didn't like cutting corners and going around them, saying things straight out was much more convenient for him. Levi could tell that the brunet froze for a second. He raised an eyebrow.

"It was Hanji-san wasn't it…" Eren almost whispered the words out in a low voice filled with emotions Levi had never heard from the brunet before.

"Yea. So? It's not true right?" Levi expected the brunet to just talk about how he wanted to see what his reaction would be, but the brunet kept his silence. Levi furrowed his brows and kept speaking.

"It's true?"

"…Yes." Eren's voice was very calm, but to Levi it only sounded awkward. _What the hell is he saying?_

"…When did you hear about this…"

"About three weeks ago." _So that's why he acted strange few days ago…_

"…When did you plan to tell me this?"

"I wasn't."

"Is that so…"

"Levi-san. Please listen to me just for a bit." Levi didn't reply, so Eren took this as a cue to keep talking. A long sigh could be heard, and the soothing voice kept talking.

"Three weeks ago, I got a phone call from my father. He said that he was getting old so he needed someone to inherit our family hospital. My mother is already dead. He didn't plan to let Mikasa to take over since she was adopted. So it leaves me. But I hated the though of being with dead bodies everyday and the smell of medicines, so I ran away. He didn't care at first, but since he needs me now, he wants me back." Eren's voice was filled with something that sounded like...hate.

"…Never knew you were a rich boy." Levi spoke with a calm voice, almost as if this was a normal everyday conversation.

"And…"

"What?"

"To expand the Jaeger hospital and going into new areas, I'm going to have a political marriage with Annie Leonhart, daughter of the Leonhart Company."

"I see."

"Levi-san?"

"So you were planning to end our relationship like this huh…"

"No Levi-san I didn't mean to keep it a secret! I wanted to-"

"Don't give me shitty lines from movies like 'I wanted to make you hate me, so much so you wouldn't be sad when I leave'. Do you really think I'm going to accept lines like that?"

"Levi-san…I-"

"Listen up Eren. I won't hate you, no matter what you do. I don't care if you're going back to Germany, or if you have a freakin fiancée. As long as you do what you really want to do, I'm fine with whatever."

"…"

"But. If you do not according to what you really want, I will chase you down to the ends of earth and make you choose the right thing." With that, Levi coldly hanged up and slipped the phone back inside his pocket. His expression couldn't be seen clearly, but it was definitely not an expression of satisfaction. _How could I ever hate you, you stupid brat._

Levi sighed, then thought about that bright smile Eren always had whenever he was there, then he thought about the stupid things they did together. _If Eren really leaves…would I really be fine with that?_

...

"I'm thinking like a freakin' girl. Get your shit together Levi." The raven turned and headed to the dressing room, ready to try out his tuxedo for his performance. But his back, it gave out a feeling like…sadness.

* * *

**Yea...Levi was OOC wasn't he. Even though i love him so much i still can't get his character right and god damn it's frustrating! But anyways, i'll improve slowly by time. And this isn't going to be a sad fic, so don't worry, they'll get together! So yea...i know i should really update my Poisonous Flower one but, im not in a place where i can write smut so yea...but i promise that it will be up by the end of this week! Promise! Soredewa, **

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~~**


	3. Chapter 3 (Sorry for the late update

**A brunet, a raven and a song Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry ;_;**

**please enjoy this update from this horrible person**

* * *

"Levi-san…" Eren looked down at his phone, now showing an image of "call ended". His expression was that of a worrying one mixed in with sadness. He wasn't prepared for this at all. His original plan was for him to leave Japan, then once he arrived in Germany he would send a final email to the raven and then, he would abandon his contact ways, forever severing the ties between him and Levi. But this was definitely sudden to him, and besides, he didn't even know why he wanted to end things this way. It wasn't because of how he wanted Levi to hate him so when he left the raven wouldn't be sad or whatever, it was just…

"Ah…I don't even know why…" Eren let out a sigh out of exhaustion and gripped his phone tightly. He was definitely going to have a "nice" chat with Hanji afterwards, but right now he needed to figure out how to solve this before tomorrow. At least, that's what he originally planned to do.

"Hm?" The phone started vibrating again, playing Eren's favourite song "Guren no Yumiya", successfully attracting the brunet's attention. Eren looked down at his phone screen, and his face immediately darkened. It was a familiar name definitely, but Eren hated seeing it. _Father…_

"Yes?" Eren unwillingly answered his phone, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice at all. His father ignored it, but more like he couldn't care less about the brunet's attitude towards him. He started speaking in an emotionless tone, almost as if Eren was just a stranger to him.

"Have you packed all your things yet? Your flight is tomorrow night." _No emotion like usual._

"Yes I have father."

"Good. Once you get back to Germany, you will be redressed and cleaned up first thing. Then, you shall immediately head off to the Leonhart's company to greet his daughter, Annie Leonhart."

"…Yes. If there is nothing else, I have to finish up some matters at hand so if you'll excuse." Without waiting for a response, Eren hanged up and slipped the phone into his pants pocket. For a short while, he just stood there, emotions of all sorts mixed together and displayed on his face. He finally sighed and then started heading down to his room, finishing up his packing.

* * *

"Hanji-san…" Eren headed down to the Grand Maria Hall since he was still a piano tuner, and he should at least finish his job. But when a certain figure was seen, Eren immediately walked up to her and muttered quietly next to Hanji's ear, making the brunette shiver and shriek. She turned sharply and when her chocolate met with those emerald ones, an apologetic look straight away surfaced.

"Ah it's you Eren, scared me for a bit…I'm really, really REALLY sorry! I wasn't thinking, and it just kinda slipped out…" Hanji put her hands together in an apologetic sign, closing her eyes as well. They always say that the normally nice guys are the scariest when angered. A small sigh was heard, and Hanji opened her eyes by a thin line. Eren had this expression that was one with sadness, but also with a smile that was like mockery. Not of her, but of Eren himself, an expression she thought she would never see from the brunet.

"It's alright. Levi-san would've found out anyways. I guess after tomorrow, it's really goodbye for us…" Hanji opened her mouth, wanting words of comfort to be spilling out of her mouth right now, but nothing came to mind. She knew about the two's relationship, and she supported them all the time. It was mostly entertaining to see a small blush on Levi's face from time to time. But jokes aside, she could see the love between the two. They were serious about this relationship, and now, because of Grisha, everything was coming to an end. _These idiots in love…can't do anything without the great Hanji can they?_

"Eren, when's your flight tomorrow?" The sudden question caught Eren unguarded since he was deep in thought, and blinked a few times before replying.

"Oh um I'm pretty sure it's at…8pm I think? Why?" Eren looked at Hanji curiously, suspicion in his emerald eyes. Hanji only smiled and reached inside her jacket pocket, then pulled out something long and thin and motioned Eren for his hand. The brunet moved his hands slowly with doubt, but since it was Hanji, it shouldn't be anything bad…._Right?_

"Darkness Fades, performed by world's best, Levi….VIP seating?" Eren read the words printed on the this strip of paper, working his brain to try and process the information. Like a snap of a hand, Eren shot his head up and stared at the brunette, widened eyes and questioning her with his eyes. Hanji only grinned with a bit of mischievous hidden beneath.

"Hanji-san…This?"

"Just go! He told me to give this to you anyways!" _Well he didn't but Eren should go just before it all ends. And I doubt it'll actually end._

"Maybe I might…well, thanks anyways, Hanji-san!" Eren flashed one of his innocent smiles unintentionally, but unlike the usual, sadness was still mixed in with it. Hanji sighed, but she knew she couldn't do much to help the brunet. She walked up to Eren and gently tapped his shoulder then continued down the hallway to prepare for the performance tomorrow. Eren's smile faded slowly into a frown, but he shook his head and tapped his own cheeks. _Stop being so gloomy Eren Jaeger! At least finish your last job as a proud piano tuner, then go to Levi-san's concert tomorrow, then just…go._

* * *

Levi stared down at his performance list tomorrow, and when his eyes landed on the third song. He gripped the list tightly, then sighed. The raven walked towards the make up table, moving some of the make up out of the way, he grabbed a pen out of his coat pocket, then crossed out the third line. _…Eren._

* * *

**I'm sorry and god im just ugh im sorry ;_; this will not end in a sad way i promise, and i apologise again because of school i will be going away on camp, and this means the update will be at least a week later...sorry ;_; i'll try and update the next chapter ASAP, and i'm also working on Poisonous flower next so yea, just going to get eveyone's hopes up and hopefully not destroying them again ;_; im so sorry for the late update...**

**Thanks for reading. I'm TheFallingSakura and i'm so sorry for the late update. Bye.**


End file.
